


Bring me back to life

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post HLV, Psychotropic Drugs, what it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver ucciso sua moglie Mary che aveva nuovamente tentato a sua volta di uccidere Sherlock, John deve affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni. Sherlock lo aiuterà a risollevarsi complice la scoperta di un dettaglio che giustificherà le sue mancanze nei mesi precedenti quel particolare avvenimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me back to life

**Author's Note:**

> Dov’è il John che ammazza per Sherlock? Dov’è il John che vive per Sherlock? Chi è questo John che tace di fronte agli evidenti sentimenti di Sherlock? Chi è questo John che dopo che Sherlock ha ucciso per lui, sputtanandosi la vita, auto condannandosi a morte in missioni suicide nei Balcani, non dice manco grazie? Ecco, questa fanfiction è la giustificazione che voglio dare a quel personaggio che amo troppo, tantissimo. E chi ha letto le mie precedenti ff sa che ho sempre trattato John come un santo, come un eroe. Quindi ecco quale sia per me la ragione del suo comportamento. Senza presunzione, con umiltà, ma, anzi, con pure tanta autobiografia :) chi mi conosce sa cosa intendo. Grazie se vorrete leggerla :3

Alla fine era successo.  
Era successo che il passato di Mary non potesse più rimanere sepolto dentro la sua memoria e dietro la sua copertura.  
Era successo che, infine, si fosse avverato lo scenario peggiore che Sherlock aveva intimamente profetizzato, ma che non aveva condiviso con nessun altro se non con Mycroft e che, sempre intimamente, aveva sperato non si avverasse. Non per se stesso, ma per John.  
Per John, che ora era in piedi di fronte al cadavere di Mary, con lo sguardo fisso su di lei e la polvere da sparo presente sulla mano sinistra che ancora stringeva la pistola fumante di orrore, tristezza e vergogna.  
Sherlock era a due passi da lui, immobile anch’egli, ma con lo sguardo fisso sul volto di John e la mano sinistra premuta sul fianco destro, ferito di striscio da un colpo d’arma da fuoco esplosogli contro da quella stessa donna che ora giaceva esanime a terra.  
Era la fine di una sorta di triangolo affettivo che era iniziato fin troppo bene per essere vero. Come poteva una donna sana di mente accettare di dividere il proprio marito con un altro uomo in quella che era sì, una relazione platonica, ma di importanza vitale? Come poteva sopportarlo, se non per distogliere l’attenzione dalla sua vera natura e dal suo reale scopo?  
Quanti sentimenti investiti, quanti cuori infranti, quanta fiducia persa nel genere umano.  
Rimasero immobili finché non iniziarono ad accorrere prima gli agenti dell’MI6, poi Mycroft stesso, il quale si avvicinò ai due uomini prima di concedere ai  _ripulitori_  il via libera per sgombrare quel magazzino in disuso.  
Mycroft osservò con una rapida occhiata la ferita del fratello e dopo aver valutato che si trovava  fuori pericolo di vita, gli si fermò accanto "Sherlock." lo chiamò solamente, ben lungi dal volersi avvicinare a John: lo poteva leggere dal suo viso che quell’immobilità era solo l’occhio del ciclone, quel momento di bonaccia che precede la tempesta, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di subire la sua ira. Quindi si affidò a Sherlock, l’unica persona al mondo capace di placare John. In  _ogni_  sua emozione. Sherlock era in grado di accendere e spegnere John con una sola parola, sia che fosse corrotto dalla rabbia, che fin troppo felice da risultare nauseante. Sherlock era l’oggetto transizionale che riusciva a portarlo ad uno stato di quiete a prescindere da quale fosse il suo precedente umore.  
Sherlock annuì subito a Mycroft dimostrando quanto, nonostante lo sguardo fisso, fosse incredibilmente lucido in quel momento. Percorse dunque quei due passi in avanti ed avvicinò con cautela la mano destra alla mancina di John, che non appena percepì il tocco dell’altro su di sé sbatté le palpebre, tornando anch’egli a muoversi, come se un sigillo fosse appena stato rimosso. Sherlock deglutì ed avvicinò il volto all’orecchio di John la cui mano era ancora stretta attorno all’arma da fuoco con la quale aveva appena ucciso sua moglie "John. Dobbiamo andare."  
Lo sguardo di John saettò febbrile sul volto di Sherlock, poi nuovamente su Mary, poi ancora sul viso dell’amico: mosse le labbra, ma non riuscì a pronunciare neanche una parola.  
Tuttavia, Sherlock annuì con molta calma "Lo so."  
John mosse nuovamente le labbra, ma non parlò ancora.  
Sherlock era sempre pronto ad annuire "Sì."  
Nuove parole che non venivano pronunciate, nuovo cenno del capo.  
Poi John inspirò una lunga boccata d’aria intervallata da alcune interruzioni simili a dei singhiozzi e tornò ad osservare il cadavere di Mary.  
"Shhh." lo invitò Sherlock e con un movimento leggermente più deciso, riuscì a privare John della pistola che ancora stringeva tra le dita della mancina. Inserì la sicura ed infilò l’arma nella tasca interna del cappotto prima di tornare ad occuparsi dell’amico: gli si avvicinò e gli circondò le spalle con il braccio sinistro, invitandolo ad allontanarsi da quel punto, in modo che gli uomini di Mycroft potessero occuparsi del cadavere.  
John deglutì la poca saliva che gli era rimasta in bocca e seguì i movimenti di Sherlock che lo portarono prima a dare le spalle al corpo esanime della moglie, poi ad allontanarvisi. Non una parola era ancora stata pronunciata da lui, ma Sherlock sembrava interpretare i suoi silenzi in modo eccellente, quindi non si preoccupò più di riuscire a comunicare in un modo universalmente comprensibile. Non in quel preciso momento.  
Mycroft, il cui cenno bastò a far muovere la squadra di ripulitura non appena John si era voltato, finse di non guardarli nemmeno. In realtà, nonostante lo sguardo fosse puntato dritto davanti a sé, riuscì a vedere in secondo piano le due sagome allontanarsi verso una delle macchine nere che attendeva fuori dal magazzino. Non appena sentì il rumore della portiera che si chiudeva, rilasciò un’abbondante quantità d’aria che gli servì a spostare la propria attenzione verso il problema successivo da risolvere. E quel problema rispondeva al nome di Joy Sherley Watson.  
  
Quando salirono in macchina, non ci fu bisogno di specificare l’indirizzo verso il quale erano diretti: l’autista partì, semplicemente, alzando il separé scuro che rese i sedili posteriori un luogo più intimo e lontano da qualsiasi indiscrezione.  
Sherlock non staccò mai il proprio sguardo da John, che invece osservava dritto davanti a sé, in silenzio, chiuso in una bolla in cui sembrava stare combattendo un’impossibile battaglia contro tutti i numerosi pensieri che gli affollavano la mente.  
"John." lo chiamò poi con un fil di voce, appoggiandosi allo schienale dell’auto, incurante di sporcarla col proprio sangue "Stiamo andando a Baker Street, lo sai questo?"  
John chiuse gli occhi e annuì stancamente.  
"Mycroft si occuperà di tutto." aggiunse poi: era ben conscio del fatto che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo dei suoi problemi in quel momento, ma si sforzò di mostrarsi calmo e imperturbabile come al solito onde evitare di fornirgli ulteriori preoccupazioni. Se fosse stato il solito, cinico, Sherlock Holmes, gli avrebbe fornito quella familiarità, quella stabilità di cui in quel momento aveva certamente bisogno. Non poteva mostrargli la sua preoccupazione, il suo dolore e il suo dispiacere, no. Doveva essere la sua roccia ora, la sua certezza. Soprattutto data la delicatezza della situazione "Inoltre ho dedotto che in questo momento tu, probabilmente, non vorrai vedere Joy, quindi…"  
"Oh." lo interruppe John, e Sherlock non poté frenarsi dall’arrestarsi di colpo. Lo osservò con gli occhi ricoperti da una patina liquida che non era altro che lo specchio di una miriade di emozioni amalgamate in una miscela esplosiva. Quindi annuì "Hai dedotto bene."  
Sherlock deglutì un pesante groppo perché mai come in quel momento aveva avuto paura di John. Paura  _di_  John e  _per_  John. Inspirò, quindi riprese a parlare  “Perciò abiterà a casa dei miei genitori che verranno a loro volta aiutati da una persona di fiducia scelta da Mycroft finché non…" si interruppe perché trovare le parole adatte sembrava difficile. Come parafrasarla in modo da non far sembrare John colpevole in alcun modo? Osservò John, tuttavia, e concluse che forse le sue parole non lo stavano nemmeno raggiungendo. Ma continuò, perché almeno lui, nella sua vita, doveva dargli qualche certezza "...finché non sarai nuovamente dell’umore adatto per occuparti di lei."  
John si voltò molto lentamente verso di lui, osservò la macchia rossa che segnalava la presenza della sua ferita, quindi tornò a guardare dritto davanti a sé "Baker Street. Ti va bene che io torni nella mia vecchia stanza?"  
Il dolore di Sherlock non era certamente fisico: era il lento dilaniarsi di John che, di riflesso, colpiva anche lui. Inarcò le labbra in un’espressione dispiaciuta prima di rassicurarlo "Non è mai stata non-tua. Quel posto appartiene tanto a me quanto a te."  
L’ex medico militare annuì senza guardarlo, rendendo invece l’oggetto della sua vista prima la mancina e poi la mano destra. Mormorò, poi, con la bocca resa secca e amara dal fiele che lo avvelenava "Perché ho scelto lei?"  
"J-John?" domandò Sherlock, non sicuro di aver colto il senso di quella domanda.  
"Invece di te?" chiarì il dottore, abbandonando la propria postura rigida e lasciandosi andare sullo schienale del sedile "Tu hai sempre ragione. L’hai sempre avuta e sempre l’avrai."  
"John." Sherlock amava sentirsi dire che le sue deduzioni erano corrette e, nello specifico, amava quando John lo riconosceva per primo, ma in quel caso sentì una sensazione di fastidio attanagliargli lo stomaco "Non è il momento giusto per ragionare su quanto accaduto. La cosa è troppo fresca, devi…"  
"Perché non mi hai detto subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava?" ritrovò la voce, John, per quella recriminazione "Perché l’hai difesa invece di allontanarla da me?" continuò dunque, gli occhi umidi che pungevano per sfondare la patina liquida e liberare le lacrime "Hai allontanato da me persone noiose ma innocenti e mi hai tenuta vicina la più pericolosa. Perché?"  
Sherlock rimase a bocca aperta, ma non per lo stupore. Cosa avrebbe potuto rispondere? Cosa dirgli di diverso dall’ammettere che non l’aveva fatto perché lo amava, ma che si era posto in disparte a discapito della sua stessa felicità? Cosa dirgli di diverso dal fatto che aveva paura che se non avesse accettato Mary, allora lui non lo avrebbe più accettato come amico? Cosa dirgli in quel momento in cui la sua mano sinistra odorava ancora di zolfo e carbone? "Volevo che tu fossi felice." sussurrò in preda al dubbio "Ho sbagliato a ritenere che, nonostante tutto, lei andasse bene."  
"Anche Sherlock Holmes sbaglia." non una domanda, quella di John, ma un dato di fatto "E doveva essere proprio la mia vita l’eccezione che confermava la regola, vero?"  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si angustiò nel tanto irrazionale quanto umano pensiero del ‘se potessi tornare indietro’, pensiero che scacciò scuotendo il capo "Mi dispiace, John."  
"Lo so." biascicò John con amarezza. Perché lo sapeva sul serio. Sapeva che Sherlock era dispiaciuto e che tutto ciò che aveva fatto non era stato altro che mettersi da parte e fargli vivere la propria vita. Solo che, semplicemente, non era quella giusta per lui. Lo sapeva Sherlock e lo sapeva anche lui. Ma era troppo arrabbiato, troppo triste, troppo soverchiato dalla grandezza di quanto era accaduto per poter affrontare la questione in maniera calma e oggettiva. Quindi intrecciò le braccia al petto e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la testa sullo schienale "Non me ne andrò mai più via da Baker Street. Non andrò mai più in nessun posto che non comporti anche la tua presenza. Non mi fiderò mai più di nessuno che non sia tu."  
Sherlock subì come un’accusa quelle parole: non avrebbe desiderato altro che ascoltarle, in verità, ma non in quel contesto. Sembravano così sbagliate in quel momento. Non erano belle, non era la promessa di trascorrere il resto della vita assieme, no, sembrava più una maledizione. E a Sherlock sembrò così ingiusto che quelle parole tanto attese fossero in realtà così amare.  
"Sono molto stanco." sussurrò poi John "Voglio riposare. E voglio farlo per molto tempo."  
"Fallo, allora." annuì Sherlock accarezzando la figura di John con lo sguardo "Sarò lì, quando vorrai ridestarti." era una promessa, così come lo era quella di proteggerlo da tutto ciò che avrebbe rischiato di intaccare nuovamente la sua felicità. Questa volta per davvero e a qualunque costo.  
  
 

°oOo°

  
  
John iniziò a trascorrere le proprie giornate in completo diniego, chiuso nella propria stanza, disteso sul proprio letto, coperto da un piumone che, nonostante Sherlock aprisse le finestre della camera per almeno due ore al giorno, odorava di chiuso e di sudore. Scendeva al piano di sotto solo per andare in bagno e, già che c’era, per bere un po’ d’acqua direttamente dal rubinetto. Non parlava nemmeno: diceva solo di avere un gran sonno e che non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno che non fosse Sherlock, col quale, tuttavia, scambiava solo qualche parola, qualche breve risposta alle domande che il consulente investigativo gli poneva.  
Era Sherlock ad occuparsi di John in quel frangente: saliva in camera per portargli cibo e bevande e, quando non dormiva, suonava il violino per cercare di stimolarlo un poco.  
Tuttavia, l’eccessiva indolenza e la smisurata sonnolenza di John lo preoccuparono al punto da prelevargli un campione di sangue per farlo analizzare da Molly. E, benché il risultato non fu dei più rosei e avrebbe influito ulteriormente sull’umore di John, Sherlock decise di comunicarglielo perché aveva giurato a se stesso che non gli avrebbe più nascosto nulla.  
  
"John." lo chiamò Sherlock a bassa voce, ma vedendo l’amico ancora ad occhi chiusi, si inginocchiò davanti al letto e gli sfiorò la mano con la propria "John."  
Gli occhi di John si aprirono stancamente e impiegarono tre battiti di ciglia per riuscire a mettere a fuoco la figura dell’amico il cui nome pronunciò con la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno. Osservò poi la mano di Sherlock sfiorare la propria e vi mosse appena il mignolo contro: non sapeva neanche lui perché l’avesse fatto. Forse sentiva la sua mancanza, forse era ancora intorpidito dal sonno.  
Sherlock gli catturò il mignolo in una presa delicata e iniziò a parlare piano "Molly mi ha dato i risultati delle tue analisi." lo vide aprire maggiormente gli occhi e capì che gli stava prestando attenzione "Sei risultato positivo alla carbamazepina."  
John sembrò stupito "Un anticonvulsante? Ma io non prendo farmaci antic.. Oh." chiuse gli occhi ed annuì leggermente "Me li dava lei, certo."  
Sherlock sospirò "Un modo molto lento ma efficace di avvelenarti." si morse il labbro inferiore, colpevole: come era potuto accadere che non se ne fosse accorto? Non viveva con loro, certo, ma come aveva potuto reputare normale il comportamento di John? "Questo spiega molte cose. Spiega la sonnolenza, gli sbalzi d’umore, il calo della concentrazione, la percezione sensoriale distorta, il leggero aumento di peso…"  
"Sono ancora un dottore, Sherlock." lo interruppe John "So come funzionano questi farmaci."  
Sherlock si sforzò di apparire gentile e al tempo stesso oggettivo e distaccato "Quindi saprai anche che non puoi interromperli all’improvviso." sciolse il contatto con la mano di John per porgergli un bicchiere d’acqua ed una pastiglia arancione "Abbiamo calcolato il dosaggio che ti stava somministrando giudicando il valore che abbiamo trovato nel tuo sangue e abbiamo iniziato ad abbassarlo. Iniziamo con 400 grammi al mattino e 400 grammi alla sera."  
John storse il naso "Dormirò ulteriormente."  
"É a rilascio modificato."(1) lo incoraggiò Sherlock "Sai bene che se lo interrompi all’improvviso interverranno paranoia e possibili problemi neurologici."  
"Ci manca solo quello." sussurrò John, per poi ingerire la pastiglia e bervi dietro il bicchiere d’acqua che gli stava porgendo Sherlock e che, infine, appoggiò sul comodino. Si strinse dunque nel piumone, ma non accennò a voler chiudere gli occhi "Resti un po’ qui?"  
 _‘Ci manca solo quello’_ , citò Sherlock all’interno del proprio Palazzo Mentale: dunque John non si era arreso. Era una frase che prevedeva un suo futuro recupero. Avrebbe potuto rifiutare di curarsi, avrebbe potuto lasciare intendere che una situazione peggiore di quella era solamente un’inevitabile conseguenza alla sua attuale condizione. Invece Sherlock la interpretò positivamente: sapeva che John aveva solo bisogno di tempo e lui glielo avrebbe dato. Si sedette a terra, dunque, appoggiando la schiena sul comodino e la tempia sul materasso, vicino al cuscino su cui John posava a sua volta il capo "Vuoi che ti suoni qualcosa?"  
John slittò un poco verso l’esterno, appoggiando la fronte sulla tempia di Sherlock "No."  
Sherlock deglutì "Vuoi mangiare?"  
"No." biascicò John.  
Sherlock ruotò appena il capo per poterlo osservare meglio, ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu creare un contatto fisico molto simile ad una carezza che gli fece aumentare il battito cardiaco "Vuoi…"  
"Shhh..." John poté percepire l'accelerazione cardiaca di Sherlock dalla vena che gli pulsava sotto tempia, quella stessa vena che quando ti scoppia un tremendo mal di testa non vorresti fare altro che strapparti via con le unghie. John sapeva.  _Oh, se sapeva._  Ma in quel periodo la forza per poter affrontare quel particolare argomento gli mancava come ti manca la terra sotto i piedi quando ti stai buttando da un aereo col paracadute. Sapeva, così come lo sapeva da mesi, e solo ora che aveva una spiegazione scientifica a giustificare quella sua indolenza riusciva a capire perché gli fosse mancato il coraggio di affrontare Sherlock e i propri stessi sentimenti a riguardo. Si faceva schifo in quel momento, così come si era fatto schifo mesi prima, per non aver detto nulla. Ma ora, alla luce dei fatti, non se la sentiva di iniziare quel discorso. No. Sherlock non meritava una spiegazione biascicata da una bocca impastata dal sonno, non la meritava nonostante tutto. Si sentiva debole, John, di forza fisica e di volontà psichica. E non avrebbe dovuto incoraggiare Sherlock, ma l'idea che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, in quel momento, era l'unica cosa che riusciva a cullarlo e rasserenarlo. Si sarebbe scusato, un giorno. Si sarebbero chiariti, un giorno. Ma non era quello, quel giorno. Mugolò, dunque, circondando il collo di Sherlock con un braccio e appoggiando la fronte sulla sua guancia: lo sentì trasalire e l'idea che quel tanto geniale quanto fragile essere umano avesse bisogno di lui,  _che ci fosse ancora qualcuno al mondo che avesse bisogno di lui_ , lo allontanava per qualche istante dalla merda che gli orbitava nel cervello sotto forma di pensieri e ricordi pessimi. Mugolò nuovamente e lo strinse un poco, preparandosi all'ennesima dormita della giornata "Voglio soltanto che tu stia qui con me."  
E Sherlock lo fece: stette lì. Perché era impensabile sfuggire da quell'abbraccio e da quel John che aveva così tanto bisogno di lui. Sapeva che sarebbe guarito, un giorno, il suo aitante ex medico militare, sapeva che sarebbe ritornato il suo coraggioso compagno di avventure, sapeva che sarebbero tornati nuovamente i giorni in cui ridere era ancora possibile. E in attesa di quel giorno, lui non poteva fare altro che esserci, per lui, per sempre, per qualunque cosa gli avesse chiesto di fare.  
  
 

°oOo°

  
  
I farmaci appartenenti alla categoria degli anticonvulsanti possono salvarti la vita se soffri di patologie affini all'epilessia, ma possono al contempo gravarti addosso con una moltitudine di piccoli effetti collaterali che, per lo più, possono passare inosservati a meno che non si presentino contemporaneamente.  
John sapeva queste cose da manuale, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dover provare sulla propria pelle l'intorpidimento offerto da quella che era una autentica overdose di farmaci neurologici. E, nello specifico, sperimentò l'esperienza di avere costantemente la testa tra le nuvole, ma non quella piacevole sensazione in cui ti crogioli quando sei sovrappensiero, bensì uno stato simile ad un allontanamento extracorporeo in cui si perdono interi pezzi di conversazione, in cui passano interi minuti senza che tu neanche te ne possa accorgere, una fastidiosa attitudine ad esser svegli, eppure perdersi anche i dettagli più evidenti della tua vita.  
Ed era a questo che puntava Mary, si ritrovava spesso a pensare John, renderlo un ebete corpo senza volontà che non riusciva a reagire neanche agli stimoli più grandi.  
 _Dio, Sherlock ha ucciso per me e io non ho fatto una piega._  
 _Gesù, Sherlock stava per partire per una missione suicida nei Balcani e io non ho fatto una maledetta piega._  
 _Cristo, Sherlock stava per essere ucciso, di nuovo, dalla mia moglie assassina e io non ho fatto neanche una stramaledetta cazzo di piega._  
Questi pensieri uniti ad una maggiore tolleranza ai farmaci, gli diedero la forza di alzarsi dal letto dopo tre settimane di agonia psicologica: spalancò le finestre, e solo quando mise il naso al di fuori di essa si rese conto del cattivo odore presente nella stanza. Sradicò piumone, federe e lenzuola dal letto e, finalmente, mise piede fuori dalla stanza.  
Seduto sulla propria poltrona, Sherlock pregustò la discesa di John nel momento in cui discriminò i diversi rumori provenienti dal piano di sopra: lo attese e, non appena lo vide, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
John gli fece un cenno col capo prima di trascinare se stesso e la biancheria sporca nel bagno dentro il quale si chiuse per la mezz'ora successiva. Quando uscì dal bagno pulito, sbarbato e cambiato, scoprì che Sherlock gli aveva preparato un sandwich ed un tè caldo.  
Sherlock seguì i suoi movimenti da dietro il quotidiano che stava sfogliando e mugolò soddisfatto nel percepire il profumo del suo stesso bagnoschiuma provenire da John "Quale santo devo ringraziare per questa novità?" non riuscì proprio a frenare il proprio sarcasmo "Una doccia in ventun giorni. La situazione iniziava a farsi..."  
"Puzzolente?" intervenne John che, dopo aver recuperato sandwich e tazza, si sedette sul divano ed iniziò a rifocillarsi.  
"Sentire. Stavo dicendo  _sentire_." Sherlock alzò gli angoli delle labbra e lo accompagnò con lo sguardo "È bello riaverti qua sotto."  
John trovò la forza per sorridergli, ma non quella di parlare ulteriormente. Mangiò il panino e bevve il tè, quindi si sdraiò sul divano: si rannicchiò su se stesso dando le spalle allo schienale, osservando Sherlock con un sorriso piccolo e stanco.  
Sherlock ricambiò lo sguardo e, come raramente succedeva, non riuscì ad interpretare i pensieri nascosti dietro l'espressione di John. Era sicuro che fosse stanco: dopo tre settimane di immobilità, quel poco di moto che aveva fatto era paragonabile ad una maratona per un atleta. E, forse, i medicinali iniziavano ad ottenebrargli meno la mente: la sua espressione sembrava sì, ancora stanca e spenta, ma più triste e malinconica. John era più consapevole di quanto accaduto e probabilmente stava ripensando a tutti quei momenti in cui avrebbe potuto e dovuto notare qualcosa e, invece, non l'aveva fatto. Fu quel pensiero che lo spinse ad alzarsi e ad avvicinarglisi: prese un plaid di lana e, dopo averlo coperto, gli si sedette di fronte, sul tavolino da tè.  
John ricambiò quel lento studio che Sherlock stava svolgendo sul suo viso, ma non poté neanche lontanamente contraccambiare la profondità del suo sguardo: compensò quella mancanza porgendogli la mano destra e mugolando una tanto silenziosa quanto inequivocabile richiesta.  
La mano di John fu stretta da quella di Sherlock che usò l'altra per toccargli l'attaccatura tra la cima del naso e la fronte: era una carezza circolare esercitata dal polpastrello del pollice, voleva essere rilassante e calmante, così come la melodia che iniziò a mugolare a bassa voce, di petto.  
John rimase immobile sotto quella particolare carezza, aprendo gli occhi solo dopo averne ritrovato giovamento "Sei cambiato in quegli anni in cui sei stato via."  
"Non sono cambiato quando sono stato via." lo contraddisse Sherlock, preparandosi tuttavia a motivare le proprie parole "Sono cambiato nel momento in cui sono tornato. È cambiata la mia percezione nei riguardi di ciò a cui tengo, non appena vi sono entrato nuovamente in contatto."  
Quanti termini di genere neutro erano stati pronunciati. John non poté fare a meno di notarlo e non fu per un pensiero narcisistico che affibbiò quelle parole a se stesso. Fu per il modo in cui Sherlock lo stava guardando: quando aveva iniziato ad esprimere così tanto solo usando gli occhi? Perché non aveva potuto accorgersene prima? Come aveva potuto essere così cieco? Gli strinse la mano più forte che poté e spinse il viso contro le dita di Sherlock: non aveva ancora la forza di parlare, ma sperava che quei piccoli gesti potessero fargli piacere.  
"Dormi." lo invitò Sherlock in un sussurro, trasformando la mano libera in una coppa che gli avvolse la guancia "Quando ti sentirai meglio ricominceremo a fare quello che facevamo prima."  
John aprì e chiuse la bocca impastata più volte prima di parlare "Prima quando?"  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi in cerca della risposta giusta, ma quale era? A quale periodo avrebbe preferito tornare John? Avrebbe non aver voluto conoscere Mary? O nonostante tutto avrebbe voluto rivivere i momenti felici con lei? Magari il matrimonio e la nascita di Joy Sherley? O, magari… ancor prima? Non conoscendo quella risposta, rimase sul vago "Prima...  _prima_."  
John mugolò e strofinò la guancia sul palmo che Sherlock gli offriva: era così bella quell’intimità. Perché non se l’erano mai concessa,  _prima_? Riaprì gli occhi e sorrise leggermente "Quando eravamo solo noi due contro il resto del mondo?"  
Sherlock aprì la bocca per lo stupore e con lo sguardo vagò prima a destra, poi a sinistra e mosse le labbra molte volte prima che una vera risposta fuoriuscisse da esse "Sì."  
Come avrebbe voluto, John, avere già la forza di dimenticare tutto il resto e affrontare ciò che aveva sempre avuto paura di ammettere.  _Oh, Sherlock._ Ora vedeva così chiaramente quanto fosse coinvolto. E non voleva essere cattivo, non voleva punirlo o illuderlo, ma era così soddisfatto che, almeno per una volta, tra i due, fosse lui quello in vantaggio. Strofinò nuovamente il viso sulla mano che l’amico gli offriva e mormorò invitante "Dillo." e di fronte all’espressione assolutamente spaesata di Sherlock, chiarì il proprio pensiero "Ciò che ami dire maggiormente."  
Sherlock non riuscì a frenare il proprio pollice che iniziò a strofinare la guancia di John in alcune timide carezze, tanto quanto non poté fare a meno di chiedersi dove il suo adorato amico volesse andare a parare. Detestava non capire cosa passasse per la mente di John, detestava non saperlo perché, quando accadeva, non poteva comportarsi nel modo più corretto possibile, nella maniera più giusta richiesta dalla situazione. Lo osservò fisso, dunque, studiandolo ancora e ancora, curiosamente inconsapevole del fatto che, invece, John adorava quando parlava senza filtri, senza pensarci troppo su. E così, alla fine, optò per un suo tormentone, quello che sapeva essere particolarmente apprezzato da John "Che il gioco abbia inizio." non sapeva se avesse risposto correttamente: era la frase preferita di John, certo, ma era decontestualizzata. Aveva risposto bene?  
John dovette sentire, letteralmente, gli ingranaggi del cervello di Sherlock cigolare per il continuo arrovellarsi, perché decise di annuirgli con un sorriso, proclamando vincitrice quella che, effettivamente, era la frase che avrebbe voluto udire da lui "Mi sei mancato." non c’era bisogno di specificare il periodo in cui gli fosse mancato. Gli era mancato sempre, anche dopo che era tornato dalla morte. Perché non erano più coinquilini. Perché anche se si vedevano spesso, non era più la stessa cosa. Perché con Mary in mezzo, anche quando credevano non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato in lei, era comunque diverso. Perché sì.  
E Sherlock, che nelle ultime tre settimane non aveva fatto altro che interpretare ogni frase che John gli avesse rivolto come un’accusa, sorrise di fronte a quelle parole che erano altrettanto sincere e, finalmente, più gentili. Annuì, dunque, come se fosse stato totalmente sicuro di quell’affermazione della quale, invece, aveva dubitato fino a pochi secondi prima "Anche tu." rivelò e si impose di allontanarsi da lui per non rischiare di sdraiarglisi accanto e osservarlo così da vicino da riuscire a contare le ciglia chiare che adornavano gli stupendi occhi blu di cui era dotato. Ritrasse dunque entrambe le mani con le quali gli rimboccò la coperta "Ora dormi, John. Riposati."  
"Sarai qui quando mi sveglierò." lo anticipò John per poi rannicchiarsi dentro il plaid e osservarlo un’ultima volta prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
"Come sempre." Lo rassicurò Sherlock che, dopo essersi allontanato dal divano, vegliò su di lui finché non si addormentò.  
  
 

°oOo°

  
  
Grazie al suo soggiorno in salotto e quindi alla luce che filtrava dalle finestre, John iniziò lentamente a recuperare la percezione di quale parte della giornata stesse vivendo e quella delle ore collegando a mattina e sera i momenti in cui Sherlock gli somministrava i farmaci. Tuttavia, quando arrivava quel momento, John storceva sempre il naso e arrivava al punto di doversi quasi sempre far convincere da un inaspettatamente paziente Sherlock che, invece, lo incoraggiava finché non avesse assunto il dosaggio previsto dalla sua terapia.  
  
"John, ti prego. Non farmi ripetere tutte le mattine e tutte le sere la stessa storia." sospirò Sherlock, seduto sul tavolino da tè, alle otto e tredici di sera, quarantasette giorni dopo la morte di Mary.  
"Perché tu odi ripetere le cose." lo stuzzicò John, senza neanche guardarlo, facendo pigramente zapping tra i canali della BBC.  
Sherlock sbuffò e dopo avergli strappato il telecomando dalle mani, spense il televisore e, senza dire nulla,  gli porse nuovamente pastiglia e bicchiere d'acqua.  
John mugolò una lunga nota nasale e strofinò la fronte sul bracciolo del divano "Sono stufo di prendere quella merda."  
Sherlock lo sapeva bene: nel periodo della sua infanzia in cui lo avevano reputato particolarmente esuberante era stato costretto da un cane travestito da psichiatra dello sviluppo ad assumere calmanti che non fecero altro che accrescere la sua paranoia finché non era intervenuto Mycroft a salvarlo da quella condanna. Ma non era il momento adatto per quella confessione, non era il momento di dare a John un altro motivo per dispiacersi ulteriormente. Quindi annuì comprensivo, ma rimase sul vago "Lo so. Ma non puoi farne a meno in questo momento."  
John non vide l'esitazione sul volto di Sherlock, quindi proseguì con le proprie rimostranze che somigliavano sempre più a piccole confessioni "Non mi ha fatto vedere troppe cose importanti."  
Sherlock scosse il capo "Ti prometto che tornerai a percepire le cose normalmente."  
"Non mi ha fatto vedere che lei stava provando ad ucciderci." lo sguardo vuoto di John stava diventando una tortura per Sherlock, ma John insistette "Non mi ha fatto vedere quello che tu hai fatto per me."  
"John..." Sherlock avrebbe voluto fargli capire che era così sbagliato parlarne in quel momento, non era giusto per nessuno dei due, ma era così difficile fermare John quando era così vulnerabile. Avrebbe voluto vederlo incazzato, davvero, lo avrebbe preferito in quel modo, perché sarebbe stato più facile averci a che fare.  
"Non mi ha fatto vedere..." iniziò nuovamente John, ignorando le proteste di Sherlock.  
Sherlock sospirò e provò a fermarlo un’ultima volta "Lo so, John."  
Ma John scosse il capo ed insistette, confermando che davvero non riusciva a cogliere le sfumature sul viso di Sherlock "No, tu non sai..."  
Lo sguardo di Sherlock cambiò divenendo più fermo e severo: mantenne tuttavia un tono di voce calmo e pacato quando, dopo aver appoggiato medicina e bicchiere accanto a sé sul tavolino, gli prese il volto tra le mani "Io so che sei stufo. Ma so anche che se interrompi questi farmaci all'improvviso rischi dei danni neurologici. E so che ho già fatto molti errori, ma uno di questi non sarà quello di rischiare che il tuo cervello subisca dei danni. Perché posso combattere contro qualcuno che prova a spararti, ma non posso farlo contro un nemico invisibile come questo."  
John prestò attenzione alle parole di Sherlock il cui nome sussurrò più volte come una sorta di preghiera.  
"Ascolta. Facciamo così." mormorò Sherlock di rimando, accarezzandogli le occhiaie inumidite da due lacrime con i pollici "Prenderò in prestito al Bart's l'apparecchiatura per effettuare un elettroencefalogramma e se vedremo che le tue onde cerebrali non saranno totalmente sballate, allora abbasseremo il dosaggio, va bene?" erano giorni che ci pensava: occorrevano solo una cuffia di gomma con cui assicurare gli elettrodi sulla testa di John e l’apparecchio per le registrazioni delle onde cerebrali. Avrebbe potuto nascondere tutto in uno zaino, se ne avesse trovato uno portatile.  
John scrutò a fondo il viso di Sherlock e capì che era serio: avrebbe veramente rubato dell’apparecchiatura ospedaliera per farlo felice. Chiuse gli occhi e annuì solamente, senza aggiungere altro.  
Anche Sherlock annuì, soddisfatto della reazione di John al quale porse nuovamente la pastiglia e il bicchiere d’acqua "Forza." lo incoraggiò arrivando addirittura ad imboccarlo, infilandogli la compressa tra le labbra alle quali poi avvicinò anche il bordo del bicchiere.  
Dopo aver deglutito la pillola, John fermò le mani di Sherlock vicino al proprio viso "Resta qui."  
"Dove vuoi che vada." lo tranquillizzò Sherlock che, dopo aver appoggiato il bicchiere sul tavolino, si sporse un poco in avanti.  
"Vieni qui." mugugnò John che, dopo essersi schiacciato contro lo schienale del divano, costrinse Sherlock ad occupare lo scarso e limitato posto accanto a sé. Quando l’altro lo accontentò, gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo e nascose il viso sotto il suo mento: era in preda ad un’incontrollabile crisi di pianto che non poté fare altro che sfogare.  
Sherlock sapeva che tra gli effetti collaterali di quel tipo di farmaco vi erano anche stati ansiogeni e depressivi ma, anche se non vi fossero stati, John aveva comunque ben donde di provare sentimenti del genere. Sapeva che si sentiva in colpa: nei suoi riguardi, in quelli di una figlia che aveva reso orfana di madre e in quelli della stessa Mary. Povero il suo buon amico: alla fine il suo grande cuore gli si era rivoltato contro.  _Caring is a disadvantage_ : a volte era così vero da far male. Non poté fare altro che stringerlo, dunque, lasciandolo sfogare con quel pianto che gli stava bagnando il collo di lacrime e il cervello di un genuino senso di colpa perché sì, alla fine, se John aveva investito così tanti sentimenti in Mary era colpa sua e della sua assenza. Se John era arrivato a sposarla era perché lui aveva taciuto quei piccoli dettagli che aveva colto in lei. Ed era ancora colpa sua se l’aveva difesa, nonostante lo avesse ferito mortalmente: i sette secondi più lunghi della sua non-vita. Lo strinse forte: non era un contatto dolce, non era qualcosa di ricercato, bensì una stretta disperata e quanto mai necessaria e che urlava il bisogno che entrambi avevano l’uno dell’altro "Passerà tutto." sussurrò, un mano tra i capelli di John, l’altra attorno alle sue spalle "Ehi. Ti fidi di me?"  
John annuì tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, strusciando gli occhi che gli bruciavano di lacrime salate e stanchezza sul collo di Sherlock.  
"Passerà tutto." ripeté rassicurante e mentre l’altro annuiva, si sistemò al meglio sotto di lui, cullandolo nella propria stretta anche quando sentì i singhiozzi diminuire. Era così bella la sensazione di essere d’aiuto a qualcuno di così importante come John: era così appagante sapere di riuscire a calmare la sua ansia, il suo dolore, il suo malumore. Era così rasserenante sentirlo più calmo, più quieto, più docile tra le sue braccia che valutò l’ipotesi di trascorrere tutta la notte sul divano assieme a lui. “Guardiamo se c'è un bel documentario. Magari ci sono le api.” suggerì alla fine, quando sentì il pianto di John scemare del tutto.  
John tirò su col naso e ruotò il capo verso la televisione, appoggiando la guancia sul petto di Sherlock, proprio sotto il suo mento “Non possono esserci sempre le api.” non era la prima volta che guardavano la televisione assieme sul divano, no di certo.  
“Magari oggi siamo fortunati.” Sherlock infilò le dita della mancina tra i capelli di John massaggiandogli la cute con sostanza: lo sentì rilassarsi sotto quella manipolazione, le percepì sciogliersi, quasi “Basta che non ci siamo i dinosauri. I dinosauri sono noiosi. E stupidi.”  
“Perché dici che sono stupidi?” biascicò John, a metà tra il sonno e il piacere.  
“Perché si sono estinti, ovvio.” borbottò Sherlock, divertito da quello stralcio di normalità in cui erano finalmente incappati.  
John chiuse momentaneamente gli occhi e inarcò un poco la testa all'indietro “Potevano ben poco contro un meteorite.”  
Sherlock si distrasse dallo zapping quando percepì un accenno di erezione cogliere entrambi, uno sopra l'altro, quella di John contro il suo ombelico, la sua contro il quadricipite dell'altro, quindi fermò quel massaggio, lasciandolo sfumare per non destare sospetti “La teoria del meteorite non è accertata, né tanto meno quella dell'era glaciale.”  
“Mh.” mugolò John che riaprì gli occhi quando sentì il massaggio scemare “E allora cosa sarebbe stato, genio?”  
Sherlock tornò ad osservare la televisione con noncuranza “Iperspecializzazione.” sentenziò sicuro “Avevano un'alimentazione troppo selettiva. Ciò ha giocato contro di loro. È successa la stessa cosa con le Australopitecine Africane che...”  
“Stop, stop, stop.” implorò John con un accenno di risata “Non ce la posso fare ad ascoltare una lezione di Paleoantropologia in questo momento. Abbi pietà di me e speriamo ci siano le api.”  
“Umpf.” Sherlock si finse offeso, ma in realtà fu intimamente contento di registrare che entrambe le loro erezioni si stavano rilassando completamente “Toh. Ci sono i grandi felini.”  
“Belli.” commentò John con un sorriso.  
“Lascio qui?” chiese Sherlock e anche se l'altro annuì soddisfatto, sapeva che John si sarebbe comunque addormentato di lì a poco, ma non gli interessava molto: l'importante era che il suo amico stesse via via rilassandosi al punto da riuscire a vivere anche momenti di relax. Lo strinse affettuosamente e, come aveva ponderato prima, decise di trascorrere il resto della serata e della nottata con il dolce peso di John su di sé.  
  
 

°oOo°

  
  
Sherlock iniziò a predisporre John per l'effettuazione dell'elettroencefalogramma: bagnava accuratamente con acqua e gel i punti interessati e poi incastrava l'elettrodo tra la cuffia di plastica e il cranio, stando ben attento che tutti i percettori sistemati rimanessero fermi nel punto designato.  
Intanto, nella tasca dei pantaloni di Sherlock, il suo cellulare vibrava ad intervalli regolari. Erano trascorse cinque settimane dal misfatto e Sherlock era raramente uscito di casa, quindi a John non ci volle molto per intuire chi fosse il mittente di quegli insistenti messaggi di testo.  
“Sherlock.” sospirò John “Credo che Lestrade abbia bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
Sherlock, d'altro canto, simulò una certa indifferenza di fronte all'argomento “È giunto il momento che Lestrade impari a svolgere il lavoro per il quale è pagato.”  
John, tuttavia, non avrebbe creduto alla noncuranza di Sherlock a riguardo dei crimini di Londra neanche se l'avesse confermato l'interrogatorio di un poligrafo infallibile “Sai cosa intendo.”  
Sherlock sbuffò teatralmente “Sono stato impegnato.”  
“A guardarmi dormire?” lo provocò John, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
L'altro mugolò scocciato, ma non per questo calò la sua precisione nella sistemazione degli elettrodi “Ascolta. Se ci fosse stato qualche caso veramente importante, non solo si sarebbe presentato qui, ma sarebbe intervenuto anche Mycroft.” fece una piccola pausa durante la quale si spostò sulla parte frontale del cranio di John “E invece nulla. Nessun caso di importanza nazionale. Londra è salva. Io posso stare a casa.” ogni frase era intervallata da una piccola pausa, l'antecedente come conseguenza della successiva.  
“A guardarmi dormire.” ripeté John e questa volta ricevette una biccellata in piena fronte da Sherlock “Ouch!”  
“Devi stare zitto e immobile durante questo esame.” si giustificò Sherlock con un ghigno serafico.  
“So come funziona un EEG.” bofonchiò John.  
“E potenziali evocati.” suggerì Sherlock.  
“So anche come funzionano i potenziali evocati.” sottolineò con la faccia di uno che era stufo di ricordare che chi aveva davanti sarà pur stato Sherlock Holmes, ma lui era pur sempre un medico.  
Sherlock, tuttavia, sembrava divertito dal fatto di essere riuscito a stuzzicare il proprio amico “Allora taci, John.” una volta concluso il proprio lavoro, fece un passo indietro per osservarne il risultato. Estrasse poi il cellulare, ma se John sperava che gli avesse finalmente dato retta, dovette ricredersi quando vide il flash della fotocamera illuminarlo per una frazione di secondo.  
“Sherlock.” lo redarguì John che, tuttavia, non protestò nel momento in cui l'altro gli fermò i movimenti oculari utilizzando due batuffoli di cotone tenuti fermi con del nastro adesivo “Rispondi a Lestrade.”  
“Dopo. Ad esame concluso.” gli assicurò il consulente investigativo che, dopo aver sistemato un led rosso davanti a John e due elettrodi sui polsi per misurare la frequenza cardiaca, spense la luce, si avvicinò al computer e avviò il programma, captando le prime onde di prova e segnalando gli stimoli auditivi corrispondenti “Ora resta fermo ed immobile. E rilassati, soprattutto.”  
“Gli stimoli a cui mi sottoporrai saranno standard?” chiese John e sentì sbuffare Sherlock in risposta “Fischietto? Tu che batti le mani? Sequenze di luci lampeggianti?”  
“Non solo.” sospirò Sherlock, segnando i picchi corrispondenti a quella conversazione “Iniziamo.”  
John smise di parlare e finalmente l'esame poté iniziare.  
Durante la prima mezz'ora fu un classico elettroencefalogramma: Sherlock segnalava a cosa corrispondessero i picchi delle onde cerebrali e intervallava fischi a battiti di mani, quindi luci intermittenti di varia intensità. Poi però parlò.  
“Mary Morstan.” disse e John fece per aprire istintivamente gli occhi, ma il cotone lo fermò.  
“Scusami. Ma devo controllare i tuoi principali fattori di stress. Ora cerca di tenere gli occhi fermi e ascolta, per favore.”  
John ruotò il capo verso di lui e se da una parte pensò che sì, Sherlock doveva veramente sentirsi a proprio agio a condurre un autentico esperimento scientifico con la sua cavia preferita, dall'altra sarebbe stato curioso di osservare anche i suoi, di risultati. Anche lui era affezionato a Mary, anche lui aveva sofferto a causa sua.  
Sherlock attese che John si fosse calmato prima di ricominciare “Mary Watson.” rilevò un picco e deglutì per il dispiacere e la vergogna. Ma l'esperimento doveva continuare: doveva essere certo che John non rischiasse nulla prima di abbassare il dosaggio dei farmaci “Joy Sherley Watson.” un altro, prevedibile picco. Si voltò ad osservarlo e vide che i pugni erano serrati attorno alla stoffa dei propri pantaloni: il viso esprimeva dolore e rabbia e la postura rigida suggeriva un inconfondibile stato di malessere. Si alzò, dunque e stando attento a non far rumore gli si fermò di fronte.  
John alzò istintivamente il capo perché nulla, neanche i propri sensi intorpiditi dalla carbamazepina, gli avrebbe impedito di percepire la presenza di Sherlock: privato della vista, si affidò all'olfatto per percepire il suo profumo avvicinarsi sempre più e smise di chiedersi quale fosse la posizione dell'altro quando sentì il proprio viso accarezzato dal suo respiro. Deglutì e seppe per certo che la macchina avrebbe rivelato un'accelerazione del proprio battito cardiaco: cosa voleva ottenere Sherlock? Voleva sapere se il suo corpo avrebbe reagito al suo solo pensiero? Voleva sapere quanto avrebbe reagito? Voleva sapere se avrebbe reagito al punto da risultare per lui una minaccia? Resistette all'impulso di strapparsi scotch e cotone dagli occhi, così come si impose l'immobilità, sottostando al nuovo gioco di Sherlock ed usando solo gli altri sensi rimastigli. Si leccò le labbra quando lo sentì espirare nuovamente, curioso di sapere se il suo respiro avesse un buon sapore: lo aveva. O forse era solo la sua immaginazione. Ma si ritrovò a volere di più. Tutti i pensieri astratti che aveva fatto su Sherlock si stavano via via intensificando. I ricordi, i rimorsi e le speranze di quei mesi in cui avevano nuovamente convissuto dopo aver scoperto per la prima volta la vera natura di Mary, lo colpirono con la stessa intensità con la quale il profumo di Sherlock lo stava inebriando.  
Sherlock osservò tutto: era una fortuna che non potessero scambiarsi anche un contatto visivo, altrimenti avrebbero definitivamente capitolato. Fortuna. O forse era una sfortuna? Si avvicinò ulteriormente e se prima riusciva a sfiorarlo solo col respiro, ora lo faceva anche con la punta del naso: diede un'occhiata ai valori segnati sullo schermo dell'apparecchiatura e sorrise nel constatare che, oltre ad una accelerazione nel battito cardiaco, non vi era alcun picco dal punto di vista neurologico. Decise di provocarlo a riguardo “Nessun picco con me. È perché non ti faccio alcun effetto?”  
“Come puoi...” John deglutì alla ricerca di nuova saliva “...anche solo pensare che tu non mi faccia alcun effetto?”  
Sherlock sorrise malizioso e decise di sfiorargli prima la guancia, poi l'orecchio con le labbra “Nessun picco.”  
“È perché non sei uno stress per me.” rivelò John intuendo lo stupore di Sherlock dal respiro che improvvisamente sentì mancargli “È perché sei la mia salvezza.” mormorò, e ruotò appena il capo nella direzione in cui l'altro gli stava sussurrando all'orecchio “Per quello non sei un picco del mio cervello, ma sono sicuro nell'affermare che tu sia un picco a livello cardiaco.”  
Sherlock rilasciò all'improvviso tutto il fiato che aveva trattenuto, respiro che si infranse sulle labbra di John, su quelle stesse labbra che avevano pronunciato le parole più belle che gli avessero regalato in tutta la vita. Tornò anche lui indietro nel tempo, durante quei sei mesi di convivenza in cui sarebbe potuto accadere tutto, così tanto, così intensamente che, alla fine, finì col risolversi in niente. Loro, che pensavano di essere nati pronti, si erano ritrovati con qualcosa di così grande ed evidente per le mani, che non avevano saputo gestirlo neanche lontanamente e, piuttosto che infrangerlo, avevano preferito non toccarlo. È come quando hai qualcosa di valore, un gioiello che per paura di non rovinarlo non utilizzi e abbandoni in una scatola dentro all'armadio, per poi riscoprirlo anni dopo, ancora bello, ma opacizzato dall'usura che non c'era stata. Perché a volte, per valorizzare qualcosa, devi usarla fino a consumarla: devi averne cura, ma devi logorarla, devi viverla. Ed era a questo che stava pensando Sherlock, ad un centimetro dalle labbra di John il cui nome chiamò con un mormorio strozzato.  
John, trovatosi inaspettatamente in vantaggio, giocò con il naso di Sherlock la cui punta sfiorò con il proprio: voleva acclimatarsi con quel contatto così intimo e, soprattutto, voleva accertarsi che l'altro non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Fu quando sentì l'altro ricambiare quel lento bacio eschimese che trovò il coraggio per sporgersi un poco in avanti e cercare a tentoni le labbra di Sherlock con le proprie: trovò subito l'arco di cupido, riconoscibile per la sua particolare forma pronunciata, quindi scese e trovò tutto il resto, che continuò comunque a baciare timidamente, senza alcuna fretta, senza alcuna fame, ma solo con un'enorme boccata di dolcezza.  
Sherlock, impacciato come mai in vita sua, ricambiò a labbra serrate, chiudendo gli occhi a sua volta, alla ricerca delle stesse percezioni sensoriali provate da John. Era un bacio esteriormente silenzioso, ma che rimbombava nelle pareti del suo Palazzo Mentale che continuava a modificarsi in continuazione, riproponendo come ambientazione tutti i luoghi camminati fianco a fianco assieme a John. Era un bacio che non aveva nulla a che vedere con quelli dati a Janine per forza, per un caso e che avevano avuto l'insperato potere di far ingelosire John. Era un bacio dolce che si concluse così come era iniziato: in silenzio, con discrezione e senza fretta.  
Quando John sentì lo spostamento d'aria, seppe anche che Sherlock si era allontanato. A giudicare dai suoni che percepiva, valutò che fosse tornato all'apparecchio: stava fermando il programma perché di dati ne aveva certamente registrati a sufficienza. Decise di non infrangere quel silenzio per non rischiare di imbarazzarlo, lasciandolo al sicuro in quel frangente in cui lui era l'unico dei due a poter osservare il volto dell'altro.  
Sherlock tossicchiò appena e, dopo aver acceso la luce del soggiorno, arrivò alle spalle di John dalla cui testa iniziò a smontare la cuffia e i diversi elettrodi: le sue mani tremavano leggermente e la conferma che era agitato venne data dal fatto che ad un certo punto si piegò in avanti trovando come appoggio per la propria fronte il capo dell'altro. In quel modo si sporcò la fronte e le mani con il gel, ma non sembrò curarsene: l'imbarazzo e l'emozione lo colpirono fino a farlo scuotere incontrollabilmente.  
John non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso: era così che immaginava il suo Sherlock sopraffatto dall'emozione. Non poteva credere a lui che baciava Janine senza neanche fare una piega, sorridendo come se nulla fosse, atteggiandosi come se non avesse alcuna importanza ciò che stava facendo. Era esattamente in quel modo, invece, che gli dimostrava quanto la loro unione fosse tanto importante quanto attesa e desiderata: tremando per un dolcissimo ed infinito imbarazzo, rimanendo senza parole, esplodendo in quasi impercettibili mugolii e, forse, liberando una lacrima timida ed emozionata. Alzò le mani cercando quelle di Sherlock “Ti sporcherai col gel in questo modo.” sussurrò quando lo sentì premere ulteriormente la fronte contro i propri capelli “Non basto io tutto appiccicoso?”  
Sherlock tirò su col naso soffocando alcuni piccoli singhiozzi contro la nuca di John: era terribilmente emozionato e detestava non riuscire a controllare il proprio corpo, ma le mani dell'amico trovarono le sue in tempo per rassicurarlo, da un lato, e commuoverlo ulteriormente. Le strinse, comunque, quelle mani, così forte da fargli sentire un accenno di unghia sul palmo.  
“Sherlock.” lo chiamò con un fil di voce, come se temesse di spaventarlo “Questa è la cosa più bella che mi sia successa negli ultimi tre anni, assieme alla nascita di Joy.” lo sentì prima irrigidirsi, poi rilassarsi “E io vorrei solo guardare negli occhi la persona che mi è stata accanto nei mesi peggiori della mia vita e che mi ha fatto vivere i più belli.” prese una pausa: non pensava che si sarebbe esposto così presto,  ma poi rifletté: così presto? Come poteva seriamente pensare che fosse presto? Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato? Dopo quei mesi di intorpidimento? No, John non avrebbe più nascosto ciò che era evidente da anni. E sapeva che, nonostante fossero palesi, anche Sherlock aveva bisogno che certe cose venissero dette a voce alta “Perché sei stato tu, Sherlock. Sei stato tu che mi hai dato la forza di rialzarmi. Anche questa volta. Anche questa terribile volta.” ancora seduto sulla sedia, fece perno e ruotò verso il lato sinistro, così come tirò le mani di Sherlock per cercare di fronteggiarlo. Lo sentì assecondare il suo desiderio, ma lo sentì anche inginocchiarsi e nascondere il viso sulle sue gambe: gli posò le mani sulla nuca, allora, accarezzandolo affettuosamente “Ed è solo grazie a te se troverò la forza di guardare ancora mia figlia senza voler morire per la vergogna. Non voglio morire, Sherlock. Non voglio desiderarlo mai più. Ho troppo ancora da vivere insieme a te e assieme a Joy.”  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e dovette alzare il capo per farlo riemergere dal grembo di John la cui stoffa dei pantaloni strinse nei pugni chiusi. Chiamò piano il suo nome e nella sua mente si susseguì una carrellata di immagini: tutte le volte che aveva pronunciato quelle quattro lettere, in ogni occasione, dalle più felici alle più dolorose, ognuna con un particolare ricordo incollato sopra. Il tempo nel suo Palazzo Mentale si fermò alla volta in cui, sulla pista di quell'aeroporto privato, in piedi uno di fronte all'altro, quando il suo particolare modo di dirgli che lo amava era stato quello di confessargli il proprio nome completo, la propria identità: in una parola, se stesso. E John era shockato per così tanti motivi che non era riuscito a dire nulla. Lo aveva dedotto, Sherlock, ma aveva risparmiato ad entrambi quella sofferenza, quell'ennesima umiliazione, quell'ultima rinuncia. E ora era lui, quello bloccato, di fronte ad un John che invece aveva finalmente trovato la forza per parlare a voce alta del loro amore, di fronte al barrito di un elefante chiuso in una stanza(2) che non poteva più essere ignorato.  
Le carezze di John non cessarono per un momento: dalla nuca al capo, dalla fronte alle guance, continuò ad accarezzare Sherlock. Gli asciugò gli angoli degli occhi che non si stupì di ritrovare bagnati perché nell'ultimo anno il suo Sherlock aveva dimostrato più volte di riuscire ad esprimere le proprie emozioni anche con mezzi puramente umani come lacrime e sorrisi. Sospirò a lungo, chinato in avanti verso di lui, e fu dopo avergli sfiorato l'angolo destro della fronte che gli fece una richiesta “Posso guardarti ora?”  
Sherlock si leccò le labbra secche e cercò di ignorare il proprio cuore che accelerò bruscamente quando percepì la vicinanza di John: inspirò a scatti e alla fine trovò il coraggio per avvicinare le mani al viso dell'altro per tirare lentamente lo scotch che gli copriva gli occhi. Alla vista dello sguardo blu di John, abbassò il proprio, tergiversando rocambolescamente  da un argomento all'altro “Non ci sono stati molti picchi, il tracciato è praticamente regolare, quindi direi che possiamo passare ad un dosaggio pari a 400 grammi al mattino e a 200 grammi alla sera.” sentì l'altro provare a fargli alzare il viso, ma lo fermò afferrandogli i polsi dai quali tolse i due elettrodi che misuravano la frequenza cardiaca “Certo, non sono un neurologo, ma dato che non hai un passato da epilettico possiamo provare così. Eseguiremo un nuovo prelievo del sangue e un altro EEG tra due settimane per accertarsi che sia tutto a posto.” percepì un accenno di risata da parte di John che, nuovamente, provò ad afferrargli il volto tra le mani ormai libere da impedimenti “Senti, hai parecchio gel tra i capelli, ti consiglio uno shampoo piuttosto che sciacquarti con del cotone, lo so per esperienza e...” si zittì perché non riuscì più a fermare i tentativi di John: chiuse gli occhi però e, inconsciamente, trattenne anche il respiro.  
E John non poté fare altro che sorridere di autentica dolcezza di fronte all'imbarazzo di Sherlock che stringeva gli occhi così forte da disegnare sulla propria fronte delle adorabili rughette. E poi, seriamente? Tratteneva il respiro? “Oh, Sherlock...” sussurrò e si avvicinò per baciargli le labbra a stampo una, due, tre volte. Ancora niente, non inspirava né espirava un respiro che fosse uno. Lo baciò nuovamente, questa volta premendo maggiormente le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, ma quando si ritrasse scoprì che l'altro aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e tanto meno permetteva all'aria di entrare e uscire dal suo corpo “Oh, non essere ridicolo, ora. Sarai tu ad avere danni cerebrali se tratterrai ancora il respiro.” poi lo osservò bene: le mani strette a pugno tremavano appena e la postura rigida suggeriva una certa agitazione. Ma non si era allontanato di un millimetro e solo Dio sapeva che se Sherlock non avesse voluto fare qualcosa, avrebbe impedito in qualunque modo che venisse fatta. Così John scosse il capo e dopo aver pronunciato un divertito “L'hai voluto tu” lo baciò nuovamente, ma non ebbe alcuna pietà nell'aprirgli le labbra con la lingua che poi gli insinuò all'interno della bocca: non era così che aveva immaginato il loro primo bacio, ma almeno aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva. L'attenzione di Sherlock su ciò che stavano facendo, che Sherlock respirasse nuovamente, che Sherlock si aggrappasse a lui e gli dimostrasse quanto lo volesse.  
Perché era ciò che stava facendo, Sherlock, che dopo un momento di iniziale sorpresa, aprì occhi e bocca per cercare quell'aria di cui si era privato da solo e di cui ora lo stava derubando John. E dopo la sorpresa iniziale gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo e ricambiò quel bacio in modo disordinato e scomposto, ma senza alcun dubbio sincero. Era tutto mani, labbra e naso, Sherlock, nello strusciare il viso su quello di John alla ricerca del suo profumo e del suo sapore, e nel far viaggiare le mani inesperte e curiose sulla sua schiena e sul suo petto, quasi volesse confermare a se stesso che il suo tanto agognato dottore fosse realmente tra le sue braccia.  
E John, che se prima si era dovuto impegnare a far ritrovare il respiro a Sherlock, ora si trovava a dover ricercare il proprio, soverchiato dall'entusiasmo che il suo adorato consulente investigativo stava dimostrando “Sherlock...” lo chiamò divertito e per un attimo gli sembrò di avere a che fare con un cucciolo che fa le feste al proprio padrone “Sherlock, fermati un attimo, per favore.”  
Sherlock, quasi sdraiato su un ancora seduto John si fermò all'improvviso, alzando la testa con uno scatto “Ho sbagliato?” issò anche le braccia verso l'alto, come se si stesse arrendendo alla polizia per chissà quale crimine.  
John scosse il capo cogliendo lo sconcerto e il dubbio disegnati sul volto di Sherlock “No, no. Tranquillo.” gli prese i polsi e gli fece riabbassare le braccia “Anzi, è stato... beh... anche divertente.”  
Ma Sherlock non sembrava convinto “Era giusto che lo fosse? Divertente, intendo.”  
John sbatté le ciglia: questa volta era lui quello stupito. La risposta gli uscì spontanea “Dio, sì.” gli accarezzò le guance osservando con curiosità lo sguardo attento e calcolatore che gli rivolgeva “Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, è una benedizione che riusciamo ancora a ridere.” attese di vederlo annuire e di accertarsi che fosse convinto di quella risposta per esternare l'unico cruccio che gli rimaneva in quel preciso momento “Però...”  
Se Sherlock si stava iniziando a rilassare, tornò nuovamente sull'attenti di fronte all'obiezione di John “Però?”  
A John fu ancora più chiaro quanto Sherlock avesse aspettato quel momento dal modo in cui trasaliva per la paura di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Perché evidentemente, nel suo immaginario privo di esperienze sentimentali, due persone coinvolte in una relazione che ormai poteva definirsi conclamata, rischiavano di perdersi di fronte ad un qualche sbaglio da parte di una delle due parti coinvolte. John non poté che essere intenerito da tutto ciò, ma al tempo stesso provava un senso di tristezza per quell'uomo così tutto d'un pezzo, con un cervello tale da poter conquistare e governare il mondo... eppur così povero dal punto di vista emotivo. Così solo. Come aveva potuto lasciarlo solo per tutto quel tempo? Avrebbe dovuto rimediare. Tentò quindi di mantenere il proprio approccio su una falsa riga umoristica “Vorrei togliermi questi elettrodi e questi fili dalla testa.” indicò i lunghi cavi che collegavano gli elettrodi all’apparecchiatura, poi mosse il capo facendoli ciondolare come se, invece di fili elettrici, avesse tante piccole treccine al posto dei capelli “Vedi come fanno? Sembro un rasta futuristico. Davvero poco affascinante.”  
“Questo lo dici tu.” commentò Sherlock, il viso caratterizzato da una genuina quanto totalmente conscia sfacciataggine.  
John spalancò la bocca, sinceramente stupito da quell’uscita “Sherlock Holmes...”  
Sherlock arricciò il naso e assunse un‘espressione da cane bastonato “Non andava bene?”  
“Sì.” gli sorrise John che, tuttavia, aveva avuto l’ennesima conferma di quanto quella situazione fosse completamente nuova, nonché difficilmente gestibile, per Sherlock “Ma sei ancora molto agitato, mentre io sono praticamente anestetizzato quindi...” tirò un lungo sospiro e rilassò i muscoli delle spalle contro lo schiena della sedia “Hai voglia di darmi una mano a ripulirmi i capelli? Così poi ci sdraiamo un po' assieme.”  
“Ci sdraiamo assieme.” ripeté Sherlock meccanicamente, deglutendo e provando a dissimulare un leggero spalancare di occhi.  
“Sono stanchino, Sherlock.” chiarì John di rimando, pur sempre divertito da quel lato di Sherlock che era sempre stato curioso di scoprire.  
Sherlock tossicchiò e distolse lo sguardo verso destra “Naturalmente.”  
John non sarà stato completamente sveglio, ma era pronto a scommettere che Sherlock fosse un poco deluso “Non vuol dire che non voglia...” allungò l’ultima vocale e, nel farlo, si sporse nuovamente in avanti, finendo con lo strusciare la fronte sulla tempia sinistra di Sherlock “...coccolarti un po'.”  
Le palpebre di Sherlock si aprirono e si chiusero molto rapidamente per tre volte in rapida sequenza “Coccolarmi.” sì, decisamente l’idea gli piaceva.  
Soddisfatto di aver riottenuto l’attenzione di Sherlock, John gli indicò nuovamente i cavi, gli elettrodi e la cuffia “Beh? Mi aiuti?”  
Sherlock non poté fare altro che alzarsi in piedi con uno slancio atletico e mettersi alle spalle di John per smontare l’apparecchiatura dell’elettroencefalografo in maniera tanto efficiente quanto rapida.  
E John, mentre riprendeva possesso dei propri capelli, sorrideva intimamente alla vista di uno Sherlock intraprendente, solerte e così allegro da canticchiare le note trionfali del ‘Nessun dorma’. Ed era appagato a sua volta per la consapevolezza di riuscire ancora a rendere felice qualcuno, dove quel qualcuno era niente meno che Sherlock, l’unica persona al mondo che, infine, si era rivelata la più fedele di tutte.  
  
Infine, anche Sherlock dovette lavarsi i capelli, quindi quando John finì di asciugare i propri, fu il suo turno di occupare il bagno. Quando ne uscì, dovette cercare John all’interno dell’appartamento prima di riuscire a trovarlo: sul divano non c’era, né tanto meno nella sua camera al piano di sopra. La casa era silenziosa, quindi non poté seguire alcun suono a supporto della propria ricerca, ma ormai era rimasta un’unica stanza da controllare.  
Si recò dunque nella propria camera da letto, sul cui letto trovò John: sembrava assopito, gli occhi erano chiusi e il respiro era quieto e regolare. Era appoggiato sui cuscini che erano a loro volta adagiati sulla testiera, permettendogli una postura parzialmente distesa: tra le mani adagiate in grembo stringeva una tazza piena di tè e solo in quel momento notò che ce n’era un’altra sul comodino, pronta per lui.  
Fu tentato di andarsene per non disturbarlo, ma quando fece dietro front l’asse di legno su cui poggiò il proprio peso scricchiolò: John aprì gli occhi rivelando che, se era vero che stava dormendo, il suo sonno non era così profondo come lo sarebbe stato se si fosse addormentato da un pezzo.  
“Sono sveglio.” biascicò infatti, ma il timbro vocale abbassato suggeriva che, effettivamente, era molto vicino all’addormentarsi sul serio.  
Sherlock gironzolò attorno al letto qualche volta osservandolo con curiosità mista a malcelata contentezza.  
“Cosa?” domandò John vedendolo ancora al di fuori del confine disegnato dal letto “Sono nella parte sbagliata del letto? Di solito dormi di qua?” chiese e fece per spostarsi, ma Sherlock lo fermò con un gesto silenzioso. Allora John si zittì perché capì che Sherlock, semplicemente, aveva bisogno di pensare e collegare i nuovi elementi presenti nel suo Palazzo Mentale con i vecchi.  
Infatti, Sherlock stava semplicemente contemplando ciò che di più bello potesse esistere al mondo: John, nel suo letto, come facente parte di una vera coppia in cui l’altro fortunato elemento era niente meno che lui stesso. A Sherlock non importava quale parte del letto John avesse occupato: lui, le rare volte che lo faceva, dormiva al centro ed entrambi i comodini erano pieni di libri, tazze e posaceneri, quindi poteva benissimo cedere a John il privilegio di scegliere un posto dato che, almeno lui, era abituato ad usarne uno specifico. Notò poi il bicchiere d’acqua appoggiato sul comodino dal lato di John, sintomo che avesse realmente intenzione di trascorrere la notte in camera con lui. Poi il cuscino che John aveva portato con sé: era il suo, palesemente più rigido, a differenza dei suoi che erano più morbidi. Per non parlare del fatto che John era già in tenuta notturna, con canottiera e pantaloncini comodi. E poi, ovvio, era già parzialmente sotto le coperte. Tanti piccoli dettagli che suggerivano che John si fosse trasferito a tutti gli effetti in camera sua: era fantastico.  
John bevve gli ultimi sorsi di tè e, senza perdere di vista Sherlock neanche per un istante, appoggiò la tazza sul comodino. Dunque slittò ulteriormente verso il basso e, senza dire nulla, aprì il braccio sinistro verso l’esterno, sopra il cuscino di Sherlock al quale fece un eloquente cenno col capo. Un invito che ripeté anche con un sorriso, data la sorpresa che poté leggere sul volto dell’altro.  
Sherlock fece il giro del letto ancora due volte, quindi decise che il punto più giusto dal quale sarebbe dovuto salire non poteva essere altro che quella che, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe diventata la  _sua_ parte del letto. La parte destra, perché la sinistra era quella di John. Rimase in ginocchio sul materasso qualche secondo prima di sdraiarsi e scendere lentamente fino ad appoggiare la tempia sul braccio che John gli offriva e che sentì chiudersi attorno alle sue spalle.  
“Mettiti sotto le coperte o sentirai freddo.” suggerì John e, quando Sherlock lo fece, ruotò su un fianco per poterlo osservare meglio: occhi che si specchiano dentro ad altri occhi, respiri che si mischiano, mani che, titubanti, si appoggiano sui vicini ed opposti toraci. Un attimo di pace respirato e atteso come un armistizio dopo mesi e mesi di stragi e dolore.  
Sherlock deglutì quando sentì la mano di John accarezzargli il petto e scendere fino a posarsi morbidamente sul fianco, il pollice che si muoveva in silenziosi e cauti tocchi “E così...” iniziò, ma si accorse che non era facile trovare le parole giuste per quella data situazione soprattutto tra di loro che, molto spesso, di parole non ce n'era mai stato bisogno. Tuttavia, il sorriso di John lo spinse a desiderare di riuscire a dire qualcosa “...siamo qui...” riprese ed espirò pesantemente “...noi, siamo qui.”  
“Siamo sempre stati noi.” John insinuò naso e labbra sotto il mento di Sherlock, rinvigorendo anche la stretta attorno al suo fianco. Mugolò soddisfatto e dopo aver strusciato il viso sul suo collo, gli si rannicchiò ulteriormente affianco “Mi aiuterai a non fare più cazzate?”  
Sherlock trattenne il respiro e si immobilizzò, permettendo al proprio corpo di muoversi solamente quando John ebbe finito di sistemarsi: il collo non era piegato nella posizione più comoda del mondo, ma per nulla al mondo si sarebbe spostato dal caldo respiro che si sentiva addosso e che gli faceva increspare la pelle in brividi di piacere. Dovette pensare per diversi istanti, tuttavia, alla risposta giusta da dare a John “Per non fare più cazzate cosa intendi? Oltre a, ovviamente, impegnarti sentimentalmente con qualcuno che non sia io?” chiese sarcastico perché avevano bisogno entrambi di dare una vena ironica alla faccenda. Prima fossero riusciti a scherzarci su, e prima sarebbero guariti.  
John accettò il sarcasmo di Sherlock, un po' perché era il suo carattere, un po' perché era giunto il momento di dimostrare che aveva voltato pagina e un po' perché glielo doveva: erano forti nella sua memoria i ricordi dei momenti in cui, al massimo della sua frustrazione, era arrivato a colpevolizzare Sherlock ingiustamente, quindi si sentì non solo in colpa nei suoi confronti, ma anche mancante nei riguardi dei suoi sentimenti e in debito verso le sue deduzioni. Staccò il volto dalla comoda nicchia in cui l'aveva nascosto per riuscire ad osservarlo in viso: la fioca luce dell'abat jour sottolineava il chiaroscuro dei suoi lineamenti rendendoli più pronunciati e, sotto un certo punto di vista più affascinanti. Vide un piccolo sorriso nascergli sulle labbra e capì che il sarcasmo usato da lui non voleva essere altro che bonario, non voleva sottolineare le sue mancanze ma solo concedergli un aiuto nell'affrontare quei tanti piccoli e grandi discorsi che nell'ultimo periodo erano sempre stati complicati e difficili “Intendo...” iniziò, osservando altrove per qualche istante “...intendo dire che dovrai aiutarmi ancora una volta.”  
“Intendi dire che dovrò aiutarti per sempre.” non lo disse con presunzione e, certamente, entrambi sapevano che si stavano riferendo a qualcuno di molto importante: Joy. Vide John annuire, quindi riprese a parlare, il tono e lo sguardo improvvisamente seri “Io amerò quella bambina, John. L'ho amata quando c'era ancora Mary e la amerò in futuro. Perché è tua, è parte di te, e non potrà che essere la bambina più amata e lodevole di questo mondo.”  
John lo osservò fisso: non che non fosse sicuro di quelle cose, sapeva che Sherlock amava Joy e, d'altro canto, glielo aveva anche dimostrato. Ma sentirlo dire ad alta voce da una persona schiva come lui aveva senza dubbio un significato ancor più forte. Tuttavia, la lunga pausa dopo le parole di Sherlock gli fece intuire che il discorso non fosse finito lì “Ma?”  
Sherlock, infatti, annuì “Ma...” tirò un lungo sospiro e questa volta fu lui a guardare altrove “E questo prescinde da Joy.”  
“Ma?” chiese John, la cui mancina salì dal fianco di Sherlock fino al suo viso che voltò nuovamente verso di sé.  
Sherlock inarcò le labbra verso il basso nella smorfia che era solito fare quando qualcosa lo scuoteva dal punto di vista emotivo “Ma la base della sua vita dobbiamo essere noi due.” riuscì finalmente a dire, ma la voce gli tremò per un istante “Non lo dico per egoismo, te lo posso assicurare. Lo dico per il suo e per il tuo bene.”  
“E io accetto per il suo e per il tuo, di bene.” John non riuscì ad impedire ad un sorriso di nascergli su quelle stesse labbra che avvicinò lentamente a quelle di Sherlock.  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e subì passivamente quel bacio: la sua agitazione era resa evidente dal torace che si alzava e si abbassava ad un ritmo certamente accelerato “Basta cazzate, John.” mugolò poi, in tono di supplica, staccandosi da quel bacio per un'ultima preghiera ed un'ultima confessione “Basta pensare a quello che dice la gente. Siamo sempre stati io e te. Ora saremo io, te e lei.”  
“Basta cazzate.” concordò John per poi pronunciare a sua volta quelle parole che somigliavano sempre più ad un voto, ad una promessa “Tu, Joy ed io.”  
“Tu, Joy ed io.” ripeté nuovamente Sherlock. Perché non gli sembrava vero, tanto era bello. Perché, magari, più lo ripeteva e più il loro legame si sarebbe rinsaldato. Perché era la dimostrazione che, insieme, erano più forti di qualunque cosa potesse capitare loro. Non fece in tempo a regolarizzare il respiro che venne nuovamente investito dall'emozione che gli dava la sensazione di avere le labbra dell'altro su di sé: mugolò in risposta e lentamente mosse le mani per una cauta e pudica esplorazione delle spalle, della schiena e del torace di John dal quale si fece baciare languidamente, senza fretta, stancamente ma non svogliatamente. E fu proprio quando colse l’eccessiva stanchezza di John che prese il comando di quel bacio, ma solo per farlo distendere sulla schiena, con la nuca appoggiata al proprio braccio sinistro e col destro a fargli da coperta “Dormi, ora. Sei stanco.”  
John mugolò con gli occhi appannati dal sonno e, sebbene avesse aspettato quei momenti di intimità molto a lungo, non riuscì a protestare di fronte al suggerimento di Sherlock, ma nulla gli vietò di ribaltare le loro posizioni fino a che non riuscì a sdraiarsi prono, in parte appoggiato a lui, col viso incastrato tra il suo collo e la sua spalla. Sospirò stanco, ma prima di addormentarsi gli strinse l’addome e sussurrò “Scusami per il passato.”  
Sherlock assecondò tutti i movimenti di John, allacciandogli le braccia dietro le schiena nel momento in cui si sistemò in quella che, evidentemente, considerava la posizione più comoda. Stava spegnendo la luce della abat jour quando lo sentì sussurrare: coprì entrambi con il piumone e lo abbracciò morbidamente quando si decise a rispondergli sarcastico “Ringraziami per il futuro.” sentì John ridere leggermente, ma, cosa prevedibile, non gli rispose.  
Si addormentò ventisette minuti dopo, con le braccia piene di un John felicemente assopito che, di tanto in tanto, sussurrava il suo nome nel sonno.  
  
 

°oOo°

  
  
Trascorse un’altra settimana prima che John trovasse il coraggio di andare a prendere Joy: il senso di colpa per averla lasciata orfana di madre non si sarebbe alleviato tanto facilmente, ma voleva riuscire ad occuparsi di lei in maniera efficiente, quindi fece trascorrere quei sette giorni alla fine dei quali valutò che la sua tolleranza ai farmaci era decisamente migliorata con l’ultima riduzione. Sapeva che ci sarebbero voluti almeno due anni per togliersi quel fardello di dosso completamente e senza rischi per la sua salute, ma questo non voleva dire che non potesse nuovamente ricominciare a vivere una vita normale: il suo corpo si sarebbe abituato del tutto prima o poi e, con una motivazione stimolante come quella di crescere una figlia con giudizio e amore, avrebbe certamente accelerato i tempi.  
  
Fu così che si ritrovarono di fronte alla porta di casa Holmes. John dovette dubitare ancora di se stesso perché esitò di fronte al campanello di quella rurale casa delle campagne circostanti Londra.  
Sherlock gli prese la mano e la strinse forte: in quei giorni avevano parlato molto. Di ciò che c’era stato tra loro, ma, soprattutto, di tutto ciò che  _non_ c’era stato. E avevano concluso che non importava più, che era inutile piangere sul latte versato e che era più giusto concentrarsi sul futuro. Incoraggiò John con un sorriso, quindi gli indicò il campanello “Andiamo a riprenderci quel piccolo pezzo di gioia,  _la_   _nostra gioia_ , quella che ci manca per essere completi?”  
John gli sorrise e trovò il coraggio di suonare il campanello.  
  
Ci furono ben pochi convenevoli: un imbarazzato Sherlock per nulla intenzionato ad interagire coi propri genitori di fronte a John e John che, ora che la sapeva vicina, voleva vedere Joy più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo.  
Non appena la signora Holmes gli consegnò Joy tra le braccia, John si sedette sulla poltrona più vicina e, dopo averla scrutata nel piccolo viso dormiente, si piegò in avanti e singhiozzò leggermente pronunciando quelle che Sherlock riuscì a discriminare come piccole preghiere, richieste di scuse e perdono, promesse per il futuro. Il piccolo pianto di John crebbe quando Joy, svegliata dalle lacrime del padre, gorgogliò qualche adorabile gridolino verso di lui.  
I coniugi Holmes, indecisi se lasciare a John l’intimità che una situazione del genere avrebbe richiesto, alternavano lo sguardo tra la piccola Joy, il padre e Sherlock, che a sua volta alternava lo sguardo tra quelle due persone che erano diventate le sue uniche ragioni di vita. Rimase in piedi accanto alla poltrona, come a voler sorvegliare che tutto andasse bene e, al tempo stesso,, come se volesse concedere a John qualunque privilegio su quella che era la sua creatura, la testimonianza dell’amore che stava provando e del dolore che stava ancora vivendo.  
Ad un certo punto, la signora Holmes non riuscì più a trattenere i propri pensieri “Non dovrebbe piangere, John.” borbottò severa, ma non cattiva “I bambini, soprattutto così piccoli, hanno un’empatia molto più sviluppata rispetto a noi adulti. Rischia di far piangere anche Joy in questo modo. I bambini tendono a replicare il comportamento degli adulti.”  
Il signor Holmes non fece in tempo a riprenderla che Sherlock la fulminò con lo sguardo “Deve essere per questo che sono cresciuto con la strabiliante abilità di dire sempre le cose sbagliate al momento sbagliato.”  
La signora Holmes si impettì piccata nell’orgoglio, ma prima che potesse aggiungere qualsiasi altra cosa, il marito la prese sotto braccio e la portò nell’altra stanza: donò al figlio un sorriso comprensivo e annuì leggermente prima di chiudere la porta dietro di sé e la donna che aveva sposato anni e anni prima.  
Non appena la porta si chiuse, Sherlock si inginocchiò di fianco alla poltrona e baciò prima la tempia di John, poi la guancia di Joy: era un’autentica benedizione poterlo fare e si sentiva a dir poco felice a riguardo.  
John tirò su col naso e baciò le manine con cui Joy gli stava esplorando il viso “Ha ragione tua madre.” disse poi a Sherlock verso il quale si voltò.  
“Mia madre non capisce mai quando tenere la bocca chiusa.” sussurrò: il pericolo che la donna in questione lo sentisse e irrompesse nuovamente nella stanza, d’altronde, era letteralmente dietro la porta.  
“Hai preso da lei.” gli ricordò John che allontanò le labbra dal viso di Joy per poter baciare quello di Sherlock.  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per quella moina ed annuì semplicemente “Ovviamente.”  
“E poi non l’ha detto con cattiveria.” John era sincero nel pensarlo: non aveva trascorso molto tempo con i genitori di Sherlock, ma niente e nessuno al mondo gli avrebbe fatto pensare che fossero cattive persone, nonostante ciò che dicevano i loro due eccentrici figli “Sono sicuro che si sia affezionata molto a Joy.”  
“In fondo è sua nipote.” annuì Sherlock, arrossendo appena sulle punte degli zigomi “In un certo senso.”  
John sorrise e trovò magnifico ciò che Sherlock aveva appena detto: considerava Joy anche sua figlia, che altro avrebbe potuto desiderare per il bene della sua piccola gioia? Gliela porse, dunque, palesando il proprio desiderio di volersi alzare dalla poltrona “Che dici? Portiamo a casa la nostra piccola grande gioia?”  
Sherlock si alzò in piedi prima di prendere Joy al sicuro tra le proprie braccia: non era la prima volta che accadeva, certo, ma ora era tutto completamente diverso. Ora lui era l’altra metà della sua famiglia: era importante, era impegnativo, ma soprattutto era un onore. Non disse nient’altro: coprì Joy prima di metterla nel trasportino e, dopo che John ebbe recuperato tutte le sue cose e ringraziato i coniugi Holmes per tutto ciò che avevano fatto per lei, si avviarono nuovamente verso Londra, verso Baker Street, verso  _casa_.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Facilmente intuibile, ma i farmaci a rilascio modificato sono quelli che rilasciano il proprio effetto durante il giorno, quindi se io prendo una pastiglia alla mattina, non mi darà una botta di farmaco subito, ma lo diluirà durante l’arco della giornata :)  
> (2)Stessa analogia usata nella 3x02, si intende quando si parla di una verità che, per quanto ovvia, palese e conosciuta, viene ignorata perché magari scomoda (evidente amore dei johnlock SHHHHH u.u)


End file.
